The invention relates to AAR Standard F and E type railroad car couplers, especially to the knuckles used in these couplers. More particularly, the invention relates to lightweight which can be used in an emergency to replace existing AAR Standard knuckles which become broken or otherwise damaged during operation and need replacement.
At present, such replacement knuckles are AAR Standard knuckles which weigh approximately 78 to 88 pounds, and are carried in the locomotive section of a train. In some cases, it may be necessary for a single operator to carry such a knuckle the length of 25, 50 or even 100 railroad cars to reach a defective knuckle which needs replacement. Then the operator much manipulate the replacement knuckle into position on the coupler, after the damaged knuckle is removed, which is no simple task. In fact, it is a necessary and important job, but a back breaking one to say the least. The invention is designed to alleviate this problem by the provision of a substantially lighter weight knuckle which weighs only about 48 pounds and can be used in an emergency to replace a defective AAR Standard knuckle in most knuckle type railroad car couplers. Most importantly, the integrity of an AAR Standard knuckle has not been compromised. That is, this new lightweight knuckle will function or operate the same as an AAR Standard knuckle in relation to the other components of the coupler and those of an opposing coupler during, for example, the coupling and uncoupling operations.
Briefly stated, careful stress analysis tests have been performed on AAR Standard knuckles to determine what areas of these knuckles can be reduced, in size or weight, or even eliminated without adversely effecting the function or operability of the knuckle. The result is a lightweight knuckle which has a unique contour or shape with different coring, both of which features are designed to eliminate extraneous material inside and outside the knuckle to produce, form a practical standpoint, the lightest possible knuckle which, at present has the strength to withstand pull and buff loads of about 275 KIPs which is adequate for emergency applications, but below the standards required for an AAR Standard full service rating.
This lightweight knuckle utilizes industry standard grade E steel alloy material for excellent strength, toughness, and wear properties, and is compatible with all conventional knuckle type railroad car couplers. Moreover, the other conventional components of this lightweight knuckle, such as locks, throwers, and the AAR Standard mating knuckles, do not need modification, but are fully compatible with this lightweight knuckle. Also, all industry standards as to form, fit, and function of a standard knuckle, such as 10A contour angling, coupling and gathering angles, lock drop and support, and anti-creep functionality, are maintained and not compromised.